


Yours, Daddy

by Putthebiscuitinthebasket



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Everything between Claude and Nolan is consensual, Hickeys, M/M, Rimming, Toews just harasses Nolan before the actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Putthebiscuitinthebasket/pseuds/Putthebiscuitinthebasket
Summary: Once he's rubbed them down with a wash cloth, he gets some Gatorade into Nolan before just holding his baby close."How do you feel, sweetheart?""Yours, daddy. Feels so good.""You feel like you're mine, baby, Is that what that was?""Yes, daddy." And fuck, that's hot. Claude's almost sad to bring Nolan up out of his headspace but he has to.





	Yours, Daddy

Claude hadn't liked the way Toews touched Nolan, had thought it was too possessive and way too familiar. Nolan was his baby and he definitely didn't approve of anyone touching him in such a sexual way, especially while Nolan was so obviously trying to squirm away.   
Toews had had his hands on Nolan's ass and his mouth on his neck, pulling Nolan's hips against one of his thighs and Nolan had been stammering out weak little no's the whole time.   
When Toews didn't let Nolan go, instead squirming a hand under his shorts, presumably to rub at his hole, Claude had to interfere. 

"Nolan, we have a game tomorrow. It's past bed time." Nolan pulled himself as far out of Toews grip as possible and tried to make his way over to Claude but the Blackhawk kept a hand on him.   
"Lighten up, G. Let the kid play a little, he isn't a baby."  
"He's enough of a baby that you shouldn't be touching him like that. Let him go."  
Nolan was tearing up now and when Toews finally let him go, he barreled into Claude's arms, trying to tuck himself into the older Flyer and out of Toews' sight. 

Claude took him home, not feeling good about leaving the rookie, their baby alone after that. Nolan was still shaking a little and Claude was furious that Toews thought that he could touch Nolan.   
"Are you okay, kiddo?"  
Nolan was still tucked tight against Claude, clearly not wanting to be alone.   
"Feels weird, daddy." And oh, that was happening. Nolan sounded little and strained, almost fighting not to cry. 

Sometimes Nolan needed this, needed one of them, usually Claude but sometimes Jake or Raff or Gudy, to take control and fix things - making things that were too hard for him to process, into things that had been taken care of.   
Claude was more than happy to play daddy when Nolan needed it. It wasn't a hardship at all to look after him, not when he was such a good, sweet baby.   
"What feels weird, baby?"  
"Between my legs - where that man touched me."  
"Does daddy need to look at it for you? Maybe kiss it better?"  
"Please daddy. Please fix it." Nolan sounded teary again and Claude couldn't have that.   
"I will baby, I'll fix everything for you. That's what daddies do for their babies."

He kissed Nolan's nose and then his forehead before helping Nolan out of his hoodie and shorts.   
Nolan had red marks where Toews had been holding him, his milky skin marking up so easily.   
Claude bit right over one of the marks, feeling possessive and not at all charitable towards Toews.  
"Daddy!" Nolan squealed, confused and hurting.  
"Sorry, baby boy. I'm just mad that that man touched my pretty baby."  
"Sorry, daddy. I tried to stop him."  
"It's not your fault, sweetheart. You're just a baby. It's not your job to stop people. It's their job to look after you and not hurt you. But it's okay, daddy's here. Daddys gonna fix it. Yeah?"  
"Yes, daddy." Nolan's starting to lisp a little, in that soft way he does when he's under and forgets to be shy about how he trips over words. It's sweet, the way he let's go and let's Claude take care of him.   
"I'm gonna kiss it better. How does that sounds?"  
"Sounds nice, daddy."

Claude kisses Nolan, long and slow, getting his baby panting and just a little dazed before he moves on. He kisses all over Nolan's neck, sucking bite marks into his soft skin, marking Nolan up for everyone to see.   
When Nolan made a hurt noise at the first hickey, Claude had paused to explain that he was just making sure everyone knew that Nolan was his baby. After that though, he made sure to pepper more kisses between the hickeys, softening the sting.   
Once Nolan's neck and shoulders are well bruised, Claude makes his way to Nolan's hips, leaving bruises along the fading red marks that Toews hands had made.   
He covers Nolan's hips and lower belly in marks, commenting on how sweet and soft Nolan is, such a good baby, just for daddy. 

He reaches up to rub at Nolan's nipples, tight and hard after all the attention. He loves the hiccoughing little whines that Nolan makes when he lavishes his tits with attention. He rolls the buds between his fingers and bites into the heaving side of Nolan's pecs, marking him up even more, possessive and just a little mean.   
He closes his mouth over Nolan's swollen tits and bites in, sucking hard and rough, revelling in Nolan's soft sobs.   
He wants to take Nolan apart, and then put him back together in the knowledge that everything's okay, because his daddy loves him and will always look after him. 

Nolan's a mess when Claude finally let's up with the biting and the hickeys, just trying to cling to his daddy.   
"Does it still feel weird between your legs, baby boy?"  
"A little, daddy."  
Claude presses a soft kiss to Nolan's chapped lips and thinks about buying his baby some chap stick, before making his way down to settle between Nolan's trembling thighs, admiring how they're all marked up and soft. 

He rubs his thumb down Nolan's hard dick, "Is this where he made you feel weird?"  
"No, daddy, lower. Between my cheeks, my, my, my hole, daddy," Nolan flushes scarlet at having to say it and Claude presses soothing kisses to his inner thighs before rubbing his thumb over the pretty rosebud of Nolan's hole. He's always so pink and soft, especially right between his legs.   
Claude hisses out a surprised sound when he feels Nolan's hole because it's wet to touch, a little slick and looser than normal.   
"Did he put his fingers in you, baby?"  
"Almost, daddy. You stopped him."  
"My poor baby, should daddy kiss it better?"  
Nolan's nodding frantically, not wanting to do words right now and Claude let's him. 

He reaches up to lace his fingers through Nolan's, holding his baby's hands so that Nolan can cling to him and know that his daddy has him, before pressing a chaste kiss over Nolan's hole.   
He takes his time with it, letting himself get Nolan's pretty hole wet and sloppy before starting to lick into him. Nolan's making delightful breathy sounds and let's Claude let go of one of his hands so that he can rub a finger over Nolan's hole until he opens up and it sinks in so beautifully.   
While he's searching for Nolan's prostate, he bites bruises into the petal soft skin around Nolan's hole, marking him up even more and claiming him.   
Nolan's howl when he does find his prostate is beautiful. 

He works over it with his fingers until Nolan's trembling and incoherent around three of his fingers, canting his hips against where Claude's pressing into him and then up into where Claude is sucking his cock so gently.   
Nolan cries when he comes, he can't help it.   
Afterwards, when Claude is kissing him again, gentle against Nolan's slack mouth, Nolan starts begging. He wants Claude to fuck him, to claim him properly, so that no one else thinks they can touch Claude's baby. 

"Daddy, please, please, please, I need you, I want you to come in me, please."  
And Claude isn't gonna say no to that.   
Claude presses three lube slick fingers into Nolan, checking that he's ready to take Claude's cock and then slicks up his cock.   
It's a sloppy, messy slide with all the lube but Claude would much prefer a messy fuck with the knowledge that Nolan isn't gonna hurt tomorrow. 

He doesn't go easy on Nolan though, holding him close and railing his hole.   
He wants to be able to watch Nolan's pretty little hole twitching afterwards, just too slack to close up properly, gaping a little.   
He wants to be able to see that Nolan's been properly fucked so that everyone else can too.   
He's a possessive fucker and seeing Toews practically macking on his baby didn't help.   
Nolan makes the most gorgeous sounds, screwing up his face and going all rosy all over. 

Nolan comes a second time, completely untouched and cries a little, so overwhelmed by how good he feels. Claude comes, deep inside Nolan not long after and then sets to cleaning them up. But not until he's rolled Nolan onto his front and spread his legs a little so he can take possessive photos to share with Jake, Gudy and Raff. It was mainly so the four of them could keep track of who'd done what to Nolan and how recently so they knew how to approach putting him into his headspace but partly because the photos were always gorgeous. The ones where Nolan's on his back are the prettiest though, even though the others have his sloppy hole in them, because in the ones where he's on his back you can see his soft little dick and all the bite marks on his inner thighs as well as his swollen tits and marked up neck. But the prettiest thing is how he's hiding his eyes with his hands, all shy, and how his rosy, swollen mouth is all puckered up like he wants a kiss. 

Once he's rubbed them down with a wash cloth, he gets some Gatorade into Nolan before just holding his baby close.   
"How do you feel, sweetheart?"  
"Yours, daddy. Feels so good."  
"You feel like you're mine, baby, Is that what that was?"  
"Yes, daddy." And fuck, that's hot. Claude's almost sad to bring Nolan up out of his headspace but he has to. 

He holds Nolan close though, and even the next day at morning skate and through the pregame routine, he's possessive and watchful.   
He watches from a careful distance when Toews "accidentally" bumps into Nolan, and grins to himself when the other hockey player takes in the marks that dips below Nolan's collar and the ones on his belly when he stretches.   
Nolan quickly dismisses Toews and comes over to press against Claude's side, shivering happily when Claude presses into one of the marks he left right by Nolan's hole.


End file.
